


Too Close

by Destery_Gutterson



Series: Closer is Never a Bad Thing [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Car Bombs, M/M, Sad Scared Tim, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destery_Gutterson/pseuds/Destery_Gutterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a sniper in the Rangers, Tim Gutterson learned to hide his emotions pretty well and usually could block them out completely. So when Raylan caught sight of the absolutely terrified look on Tim’s face, he knew he was in deep shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

I do not own Justified or any of its characters. I’m just playing with them for a while because this idea would not leave my brain at 4 am and let’s face it. There’s just not enough Raylan/Tim in the world.

As a sniper in the Rangers, Tim Gutterson learned to hide his emotions pretty well and usually could block them out completely. So when Raylan caught sight of the absolutely terrified look on Tim’s face, he knew he was in deep shit.

[][][][][][][][][]

It had been an ordinary day in the office, everyone occupied with paperwork or games of solitaire on their computers and Raylan hadn’t shot anyone. A rather productive day for the Lexington Marshall’s office. Raylan had been looking forward to being able to clock out and head for the bar down the street and have a drink or two while he waited for Tim to drift in. They would then sit at a table in the back silently, until Tim had drank enough and motioned with his head that it was time to head back to Tim’s apartment to have sex. It was a routine they had established and followed well enough over the past eight months that they never expected anything to disrupt it. But all good things must come to an end at some point, right?

Fifteen minutes before he was actually allowed to clock out, Raylan slipped his hat on and waved goodbye to Rachel and Tim, then headed to the elevator. He was alone in it and didn’t bump into anyone on the way to his Lincoln, in fact there was barely any sounds around him at all. Until he sat down in the driver’s seat and he heard a beep. A beep that sounded like something was being armed. Closing his eyes and cursing quietly, Raylan reached into his pocket carefully to get his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Tim picked up on the third ring.

“Did you get caught sneaking out?”

Normally Raylan would have tried to come up with a witty remark to the dry tone Tim had used with him, but his brain was more focused on the bomb. Tim had obviously been expecting a response as well, so when he didn’t get one, he called Raylan’s name. 

“Tim, I’m sittin’ in my car and there is a ninety percent chance that an armed bomb is under me.”

There was a lot of cursing over the line and Raylan could hear a commotion as Tim sprang up from his desk and ran into Art’s office to tell him what had happened to Raylan. There was more swearing before Raylan could hear footsteps running towards what he presumed was the elevator.

“Raylan, are you still there?”

“Nope, I decided that I would rather be in Hawaii, so I headed there,” Raylan grumbled into the phone as he glanced into the review mirror of the car, looking to see if anyone was hanging around to set off the bomb before a bomb squad could be called.

“Smartass.” Was the reply that his comments got and Raylan snorted at the fact that the king of smartasses was calling him one.

As Raylan kept his eyes on the review mirror he saw Tim, Rachel, and Art burst through the doors and run over to the car with the sniper in the lead. Since Tim was within hearing distance Raylan snapped the phone closed and leaned back in the seat, looking quite at ease for someone who most likely had a bomb under them. The suspicion was confirmed when Tim opened the back door and peered under the driver’s seat, only to stand back up again and give their boss a grimace. Raylan sighed and rubbed one hand over his face while Art leaned closer to the car.

“Why is it always you, Raylan?” he asked in a tired tone, which Raylan smiled at.

“Just lucky, I guess.”

“Well, bomb squad is on its way. I called in the elevator. Just try to sit still,” Art said and patted Raylan’s arm before moving several feet away from the car. Tim immediately took his place and placed a comforting hand on Raylan’s shoulder. His attempt to shift slightly to get a better view of the sniper was quickly stopped by said sniper’s fingers digging into Raylan’s shoulder like a demonic harpy.

“Don’t you dare move, Raylan Givens.”

Raylan was a little surprised by the intensity of Tim’s voice and decided to comply instead of resisting like he normally would have. There was silence for minute before Raylan could come up with what he thought was a witty reply.

“Why Tim, I didn’t know you cared.”

The snipers reaction was surprising and unexpected. Tim leaned into the car and gave Raylan an intense glare, but behind it Raylan could tell that Tim was worried. The fingers were still digging into his shoulder, though the harpy grip had relaxed enough that it no longer hurt.

“Of course I fucking care, idiot.”

Well there it was. Time didn’t often curse, so when he did, people tended to listen more. And listen Raylan did. With a soft smile, the cowboy marshal nodded and reached out to lightly touch Tim on the arm. Which the sniper immediately pulled away from and went back to his previous position standing next to the car. Raylan was left staring at the hood of his car again, memories flashing through his mind.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Raylan had Tim pressed against the door of the sniper’s apartment, their lips locked together and hands roaming over each other’s bodies. They kept at it for several minutes until Tim finally pulled away so he could open the door so they could get inside and to a bed or any nearby horizontal surface. But before he let the other marshal into his apartment, he made sure one thing was very clear between them.

“This is just sex, Raylan. There is no relationship, you hear me? I won’t be falling in love with you.”

Raylan had given an easy smile at that and nodded before pushing Tim back into the apartment and proceeded to fuck him on the couch and later, in Tim’s bed.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Raylan was laying in Tim’s bed, staring down at the sniper who was curled up next to him, head on Raylan’s arm. Only when he slept did Raylan get moments like this, where he could just look at Tim and really see how beautiful he was. The frown lines were gone from his forehead and his hair was messed up from Raylan’s fingers going through it constantly while they were having sex. Soft kissable lips parted slightly and quirked into a soft smile that made Raylan smile as well. Despite the agreement on there being no relationship or feelings between them, Raylan had already begun to think of Tim as ‘his boy’.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Tim was sick with a high fever and Raylan had offered to check in on him often so that Art would know how his sniper was doing. If he hadn’t been worried about Tim being sick, he would have found the sniper’s childish behavior quite cute. Tim kept pressing close to Raylan and nuzzling into him, whining every time the cowboy would get up to get Tim more medicine or water. There was a certain amount of clinginess that came out in Tim when he was ill and Raylan took full advantage of it. Normally the sniper never let Raylan hold him or whisper endearments to him, but sick with a fever Tim seemed to enjoy being held and kissed lightly on the top of his head. When Raylan noticed Tim getting better though and pulling away from anything Raylan tried to do, he knew the sweet time was up and left the sniper’s apartment again, not going back again until Tim showed up at the bar three days later.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Raylan was startled from his memories by the arrival of the bomb squad and after another shoulder squeeze, Tim walked over to the head of the squad and started to talk to him. Once the sniper was out of earshot Raylan quickly waved Rachel over and gave her his most charming smile.

“Hey Rachel, will you do somethin’ for me?”

The female deputy gave him a wary look and said, “Depends on what it is, Raylan.”

“If this goes horribly wrong and I die. No, don’t give me that look, it’s a possibility,” he said as he noticed her starting to protest then continued while pulling off his hat and holding it out to her, “If somethin’ happens to me, give Tim my hat. After he’s had a few days to process what happened, okay?”

Frowning and taking the precious hat in one hand, Rachel shook her head, “Nothing is going to happen to you Raylan. But if something did, why do you want Tim to get your hat?”  
Not wanting to tell her exactly what was between the two of them or divulge any feelings he may have for the sniper, Raylan just gave her another smile.

“I think it’d look good on him.”

Looking unconvinced, Rachel sighed and walked away from the car, the white hat cradled carefully in her arms.

Tim and a member of the bomb squad came over to the car and the bomb guy wasted no time in peering under Raylan’s seat, using mirrors to try and get a good look at the device. Tim stood where Raylan could see him, a deep frown on his face when he noticed the famous hat missing. Sniper eyes quickly located it in his coworker’s hands and he quickly stepped close enough to speak to Raylan.

“Why did you take your hat off?”

“Just in case, Tim. Just in case,” Raylan replied with a smile, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel in front of him. Tim obviously didn’t like that answer and he let out a quiet growl before turning his head to look at the bomb squad guy who had slipped away from the car. Again, Tim didn’t like what he saw and Raylan got to see a purely terrifying expression cross Tim’s face when he glanced back at Raylan.

Tim was scared as hell and that made Raylan absolutely terrified.

“Tim, do me a favor?” He asked casually, waiting for Tim’s nod. When he got it, Raylan forced a smile onto his face, “Go over where it’s safe? Don’t want you to get caught up in the   
blast too.”

Hurt, anger, and despair flashed in the sniper’s eyes before he shook his head tightly and took several steps closer to the car, placing his hand on Raylan’s shoulder again. Raylan   
sighed and leaned his head back against the seat, his eyes slipping closed.

“You’re the most stubborn man.”

Tim smirked a little at that and the two men lapsed into complete silence while the bomb squad guy started to work in the backseat, trying to get a good angle to start diffusing the bomb. At least it was silent until Raylan started to whisper under his breath, to quiet for anyone to make out any real words. This went on for a minute before Tim got curious and slipped down on his knees next to the car, his hand moving from Raylan’s shoulder to his jean clad leg. It was then that he could hear the almost inaudible words slipping from Raylan’s mouth.

“Holy Mary, help those in need, give strength to the weak, comfort the sorrowful, pray for God’s people, assist the clergy, intercede for religious. May all who seek your help experience your unfailing protection.”

Tim was startled at the prayer that Raylan kept repeating to himself quietly, and he lightly squeezed down on Raylan’s leg. This caused Raylan to smile faintly and move his own hand to cover Tim’s, who quickly gripped it, not caring who saw. There they sat, with Raylan praying quietly to himself, seemingly unable to stop, while Tim stared at him with a barely hidden look of worry that went unseen by everyone at the scene.

Almost half an hour passed before the man in the backseat made a triumphant noise and backed out of the car carefully, the diffused bomb in his hands. There was a lot of cheering from the people at the scene, but the only sounds Raylan cared about were the odd choked sounds coming from the sniper next to him. Opening his eyes, Raylan noticed that Tim’s head was bowed and he was shaking slightly. Taking a risk, Raylan reached out with his free hand and lightly touched Tim on the shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay now. You’re alright.”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because Tim quickly stiffened up and pulled himself away from Raylan, standing in one quick movement. It took the sniper all of three seconds to make his face expressionless and walk away from the car, leaving a confused Raylan still sitting there. Another minute was spent just sitting there before he got out of the car and walked over to Rachel and Art, who both gave him a hug and Rachel, his hat. Slipping it onto his head, Raylan glanced around and saw Tim talking to a bomb squad guy again, which made him frown before he refocused on Art.

“Raylan, Rachel is going to drive you back to your hotel. You’ll take the next two days off, you hear me?” Art said in his bossy, no nonsense voice, which Raylan nodded at and let himself be pulled away by Rachel, still confused about Tim’s behavior. The car ride back to his hotel was absolutely silent and Raylan stared out the window for most of it, then got out almost before Rachel had completely stopped in front of his room.

“Thanks for the ride,” he muttered before shutting the door and walking towards his room, digging in his jacket pocket for his room key. Rachel quickly followed him and   
grabbed his arm, making him stop at the steps in front of the room.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked in a concerned voice.

“I think so. This whole thing kind of tired me out and now I have to find out who wants me dead this week,” Raylan replied and adjusted the hat on his head. Rachel gave him a frown before pulling him into a tight hug that lasted a little longer than Raylan was comfortable with.

“I’m really glad you’re okay Raylan. I’d miss you terribly if something happened to you,” she said before giving him a smile and walking back to her car. Raylan just stared at her for a few seconds before turning to go into his room, where he flopped down on his bed, not bothering to take of his hat, jacket, or boots.

Surprisingly, he managed to doze off, uncaring that his hat fell off or that his jacket was getting wrinkled to hell and probably would have stayed that way until morning had someone not knocked at his door. Raylan snapped his eyes open and slowly sat up, one hand moving to grab his hat while the other moved to pull his gun from the holster at his hip. As he approached the door, he tossed the hat on the tiny table next to the window and called out, “Who’s there?”

“Raylan,” a sad, almost choked sounding voice said from the other side of the door and Raylan yanked the door open quickly to see Tim standing there with teary eyes and his shoulders drooping. Putting the gun back at his hip, Raylan reached out and took Tim by the arm, then slowly pulled him into the room. One the door was shut behind the sniper, it was like a dam had burst. Tim launched himself at Raylan, arms going around the taller man and his head falling on Raylan’s chest. Raylan looked down at Tim with a worried look, but said nothing as he slid his arms around the sniper, holding him gently as he felt warm drops start to soak through his button up shirt. Not quite sure what to do with a crying, shaking Tim that was clinging to him like the last lifeboat on the Titanic, Raylan started to make soothing noises and began to card one hand through Tim’s hair to try and calm him down. It seemed to work after several minutes and Tim sniffled one last time before pulling back a few inches. As he turned his head up to look at Raylan, he was given a worried look.

“You okay, Tim?”

A small shake of the head was the only response Raylan got, and he sighed and detangled himself from the sniper so he could pull off his jacket and tie, tossing them in a corner of the room. Moving slowly and treating Tim like an abused, scared puppy, Raylan carefully led Tim to the bed and made him sit before he knelt in front of him.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong then?”

The tears immediately came back to Tim’s eyes, though they didn’t fall this time, and he managed to get out an answer in a thick voice. “I almost lost you today Raylan. And you were acting like you didn’t care. Got your hat out of harm’s way and tried to make me leave too. Like we were more important than your life.”

“You are more important to me, Tim. I didn’t want you to be anywhere near a bomb that could go off at any time.”

“And the hat?” 

“Told Rachel to give it to you if I died. Thought someone who’d appreciate it should get it when I’m gone.”

Tim looked like he didn’t know if he should be angry, cry some more, or smile at Raylan and in the end decided on leaning forward to rest his forehead on the cowboy’s. Raylan smiled and patted Tim’s knee for a minute before the sniper blinked several times and sat up again.

“What do you mean, I’m more important to you?”

Raylan sighed and slowly got to his feet, then leaned over to gently press his lips to the sniper’s, lingering there for several seconds before he pulled back.

“Tim, you are the most important thing in my life. You have been for a long time, despite you always telling me what we got is just sex.”

An unreadable look appeared on Tim’s face as he looked up at Raylan, turning slowly into a smile after half a minute.

“You remember I said I wasn’t gonna fall for you?” he asked quietly and Raylan nodded.

“That don’t stop me from loving you though, boy. And nothin’ you say is gonna make it so,” Raylan told him.

“I couldn’t follow that damned rule anyways,” Tim muttered and stood up, hands reaching for Raylan and pulling him down into a kiss filled with more feeling than any other they had shared during sex. When they pulled apart again, Tim had a cross between a smirk and a smile on his lips. “I fell in love with you somewhere along the way and after today, I’m not letting you out of my damned sight. Even if that means coming back to this shitty motel room sometimes.”

Raylan grinned and leaned down to brush his lips over Tim’s forehead. “If you hate it so much, Darlin’, I’ll find a new place to live. Get me an apartment.”

“Screw that and move your shit to my place. I was bein’ serious about not letting you out of my sight,” Tim said before slipping his arms around Raylan’s middle and leaning into him. Surprised but pleased, Raylan quickly embraced the sniper back, relishing in being allowed to hold him.

“I should sit on bombs more often if this is how you act afterwards,” Raylan teased and was rewarded with a sharp kick to the shin and an angry looking Tim.

“You do that and I swear to God, I’ll never have sex with you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Justified fic and I'm happy with it, though I wrote it at 4am and I haven't slept in 24 hours. It might actually suck. We shall see, I guess. But a little more Raylan/Tim in this world can never be a bad thing!


End file.
